Fighting Areas
The battles in Fantasia can be grouped into 6 different areas. Each of them have additional levels or sub-areas within them: # Storybook Battle - Normal, Elite, Legendary # Conquest - 10 levels # Arena - PvP, NPC # Trials - 5 realms # Grimm's Midway - Robbin's Goblins, Guild hunt, Guild Training Grounds and Ruler of the Realm # Events - Rift, Guild Boss (Eldur), Game Point Team Setup Party of 7 heroes with 1 leader and max. 6 other members (Arena only allows 4 other members) that can be rotated. Deploy the heroes manually by selecting from your heroes list or click the Deploy tab to do it automatically. Once deployed, you can click and drag the heroes to change their positions. The arc of the circle connecting two heroes will light up in purplish pink when both heroes have beneficial aura affecting each other. If it lights up in bright yellow, then the benefit is only to one of the heroes. Leader's aura can affect any of the party members as long as they fit the aura criteria. Combos will also show up near top left of the screen when the heroes deployed have a combo effect. Combo effects last only while the heroes in the combo lives, not the entire duration of the battle. Click on the combos tab to see what heroes you can add to the team to get particular combo effects. In most areas, you may add 1 mercenary from your friends to join your party. Mercenary is not allowed in Arena. Legendary stages in Storybook Battle allows 2 mercenaries. Use a mercenary whenever possible to gain 10 friend points per battle. You may not use a mercenary as a leader. Fighting Mechanism Once battle starts, you may click the Auto button to light up green if this feature is enabled. If the green lights up, the battle is fully automated. If the Auto button is not lit green, you can do a few things manually: # rotate the position of heroes by swiping the heroes with your finger # execute the Super skills of party members and Hyper skill of Leader when their mana bar fills up # click screen to advance to next stage Battle speed may be increased by clicking on the Play/Forward button beside the Auto button. x3 battle speed can only be activated when you reach VIP 5. Settings On top of the screen beside the chat icon, there is a gear icon that provides a few settings that can be changed during battle. # Battle Info: All or Min. # Roulette mode: Single or Multi # Retreat (may cost 1 stamina point or 1 paid mercenary in Conquest) # Back (continue battle) Skills and Auto attacks Only the Super skills of party members and Hyper skills of Leaders may be manually activated if the battle is not fully automated. You cannot select which other skill you want activated during any time of the battle. You cannot select Super and Hyper skills in Arena at all. After the listed skills in the hero description activates, there is a cooldown timing associated with it before it reactivates. Some skills only activate once. During skills cooldown period, the hero still attacks normally without any special effects. This is termed as Auto attacks. All Auto attacks produce only physical damage and this is the time the hero's talent/crest may have a chance to activate (See Resources ->Crest for more information).